


Adventure to Freedomland [Feat. America]

by LeAngelia (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I can't believe I'm doing this, Multi, OC Freedomland, OC Philippines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LeAngelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: Total crack. I mean, I couldn't even wright in a Third person mode and had to make this like a text thing. I don't know about your humor but man, stfu I'm having a fit by this, help XD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventure to Freedomland [Feat. America]

MURICADUDE: I am dead (oT-T)尸 

  
MapleEh: Of course you are.

  
MURICADUDE: Dude you are literally not the support you're supposed to be /(TヘT /)

  
MapleEh: Have you ever considered about your other candidates?

  
MURICADUDE: Yeah, but dude! ( ಠ_ಠ ) Trump has gained fame all over the world, and then the others stand there awkwardly at the side-- and ugh. I give up man T = T 

 

MURICADUDE: Mattie. . .

  
MapleEH: No you are not moving to Canada, didn't that Guy LaBlueBlah already explain?

  
MURICADUDE: Ofcourse, yes, we know - - yada yada ~ cause of Trump - sooper hawt non-bananas Prime Minister - f-ing no. I get it. You're nice, but not that nice. 

  
MapleEh: Good, though I'm surprised that you remembered his lines.

  
MURICADUDE: whATEVER DUDE! YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'M NOT MOVING TO CANADA, KAY?

  
MapleEh: Then what are you doing?? (≖.≖;)

  
MURICADUDE: I'M MOVING TO FREELAND THE PLACE OF FREEDOM, WHERE NO DONALD TRUMP RESIDES! AND EAGLES CAN FLY WHERE NO ENCHILADAS CAN BE BORDERED LIKE F-ING ATACK ON TITAN!

  
MapleEh: No Alfred.

  
MURICADUDE: 'CAN'T MAKE ME BACK DOWN ON THIS, MAN!

  
MapleEh: Al, you aren't gonna trouble a micronation in a state of election.

  
MURICADUDE: W-what?

 

MURICADUDE: . . . micronation?

  
MapleEh: Didn't you know there was this one micronation. . . You know - . - . . . you _don't_ know do you?

  
MURICADUDE: 'COURSE NOT! Holy cheeze dip! I thought I just made it up a few seconds ago!

  
MapleEh: You're late then.

  
MURICADUDE: DAMN MATTIE, WHAT'S THIS ABOUT?! WHY HADN'T I PROCLAIMED A NATION OF FREEDOMLAND?! WHY HAD I BEEN NAMED AMERICA, WHEN SOMETHING LIKE _~FREEDOMLAND~_ COULD'VE BEEN SOMETHING COOLER, HUH?!

  
MapleEh: Al, chill bro. Freedomland's just a bunch of islands off the courses of west Philippines.

 

MapleEh: Alfred what happened to the chat box? It all turned into a crappy version of an opera house.

 

MapleEh: Al. . . ?

 

*Chat box turns dim, and then lights come back again with an "MURICADUDE is typing"*

  
MURICADUDE: Mattie dude, I proclaim this is destiny. I announce that I have a dream. A dream to live in Freedomland or lands whatever. Whether it is silly. . . 

 

MapleEh: Alfred are you alright?

 

MURICADUDE: But bro, dO YOU KNOW THAT PHILI AND I HAVE THIS CONTRACT?! AND STFU!! FRREEDDDOMMLLANDD IS REAL?! HOLY SHIZ! YOU MADE ME SEARCH THE WIKIA FOR THE FIRST TIME OF MY LIFE AND--

 

MURICADUDE: I'm having a fanboy attack excuse me.

 

MapleEh: I know you're extinct and all, but Al, what would be the point of this?

 

MURICADUDE: excuse but did I ever mention frEEDOM?! 

 

MapleEh: Yeah, but what are you going to do?

 

MURICADUDE: . . .

 

MapleEh: Well. . . ?

 

MURICADUDE: adveNTURE DUDE! HOLY H!! DO YOU KNOW HOW FUN WOULD THAT BE?! I MEAN _~FRREDOMLAND~_ HOLY---

 

MURICADUDE: *cries*

 

MapleEh: Dude no.

  
MURICADUDE: Dude F-inG YES!

**Author's Note:**

> ::A.N.:: Alright, I'm sorry but I really had not let this opportunity slide! I was just in the wikia searching up the history of Kugelmugel, then you know the bottom where you can probably see a list of other micro nations? Yeah, so I was checking that out. And after a few seconds of looking, I see a "Freedomland" there and burst out laughing. I don't know about you guys but images of THIS WHOLE STORY burst through my head, and I had to build a fort of pillows to not let me fall out of my bed from laughing too much. Today was great, I died. help.


End file.
